


Bad Girl Group Therapy

by DraceDomino



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, Futanari, Group Sex, Magic, Oral Sex, Other, Support Group, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Starlight Glimmer has a troubled past, but it's something that Sunset Shimmer understands. She understands it so well, in fact, that she invites Starlight to join in on the group therapy sessions she founded with other local once-bad girls. What Starlight doesn't realize; of course, is that the whole thing is just an excuse for a couple of naughty girls to get even naughtier, and celebrate with sex and magic!





	Bad Girl Group Therapy

Bad Girl Group Therapy  
-by Drace Domino

“Thanks for inviting me tonight, Sunset Shimmer.” Starlight Glimmer smiled, and moved a hand out to gently pat her friend’s back while they walked. “Things were getting a little boring back in Equestria. A little hop to another dimension was just the thing that I needed!”

“Oh, you’re welcome, Starlight Glimmer.” Sunset’s response was sweet, and she gestured further down the hallway of Canterlot High. It was well into the evening that the two girls walked alongside each other, long after the rest of the students and faculty had gone home for the night. It was the perfect, secluded place for Sunset Shimmer and her visiting friend to spend some time hanging out. “I’m glad you accepted the invitation. Our group therapy night is an important step to rehabilitation.”

“Yeah...about that.” Starlight offered a tiny scowl, and moved a hand up to idly rub her chin. At the end of the hall there was a doorway leading to the band room - the same place where the Wonderbolts always practiced, and now was a hosting area for Sunset Shimmer’s special support group. “I’m happy to hang out, but I don’t really feel like I need the whole rehabilitation thing. I’ve been doing good, after all! I haven’t used magic to unjustly alter anyone’s behavior in like...two, maybe even three weeks!” In response Sunset Shimmer gave her friend a soothing smile, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in comforting fashion. The perfume of the red and yellow-haired girl drew close to Starlight’s senses, and the visiting pony found herself give a tiny blush across her newly human features.

“Starlight, it’s not as simple as all that.” Sunset Shimmer explained, her expression kind and understanding. “Girls like you and me...or this dimension’s Twilight Sparkle or Juniper Montage...we’ve all tasted how magic can corrupt you. How good it feels to have all that power...the power to take anything you’ve ever wanted.” With the same gentle motions of any conditioned emotional therapist, Sunset smoothed her hand down the back of Starlight’s head, her fingers pulling through the soft purple hair. “And we can understand you better than Equestria’s Twilight can.”

“Well...maybe.” Starlight finally relented, folding her arms across her chest. “I guess Twilight and her friends back home are...well...kind of always perfect. The only person back home that understands is Princess Luna, and it’s not like I can just...call her up and ask if she can talk.”

“Exactly.” Sunset Shimmer smiled, and gently began to walk forward with Starlight still across her arm. Every motion was patient and cautious, and every step brought them closer to where the other girls were already engaged in their group therapy. “Our sessions are all about surrounding ourselves with girls that know exactly what you’re going through. We’ve all got some...bad tendencies from time to time, and we need to work through them in a constructive environment.” Soon the two women stood at the door leading inside, and just as Starlight Glimmer reached for the doorknob Sunset Shimmer closed her hand overtop. She looked to Starlight’s blushing features and squeezed gently across her fingers, making sure the other girl knew that she wasn’t alone during what was to come next. “Starlight, just keep an open mind...and I promise, rehabilitation can be a lot of fun!”

With that, the two women threw open the door to see the group therapy already in session. Starlight Glimmer’s eyes went wide and her blush intensified, the young woman freezing in place at what she beheld in the room at the end of the hall.

She would need to keep a very, very, very open mind.

 

Just like Sunset Shimmer had promised, Twilight Sparkle was in the room along with Juniper Montage. Starlight Glimmer had met them both in the past, but never like this! Twilight Sparkle’s was practically naked except for her glasses and her kneesocks, and her lovely purple breasts were bouncing up and down while Juniper Montage vigorously fucked her from behind. Juniper was in the same naked state as Twilight with little more than her glasses on, and in between the thrusts she was giving Twilight from below Starlight Glimmer could clearly see that her former enemy was sporting a big, thick cock. She didn’t know Juniper had one of those!

“Wha...I...wha…” Starlight Glimmer stared dumbfounded; her mouth hanging agape and one eye twitching while she watched. Juniper was laying flat on on her back while Twilight rode her like she was a bucking bull, sending the sound of flesh crashing to flesh throughout the room. The smell of sex was already so thick that it was forced against Starlight’s senses, and she didn’t offer much resistance as Sunset Shimmer grabbed her by the arm and pulled her the last few steps inside. “What...this...is…”

“Remember, Starlight, keep an open mind!” Sunset Shimmer grinned, and slipped her hands against the edges of her own leather jacket. She was eager to get right into it with her friends and immediately started slinking out of her clothes; peeling them away piece by piece and tossing them into a collective pile of discarded laundry. As her naked teenage body became exposed she was soon left wearing little more than panties, and as she hooked her fingers against the straps and wiggled free of them she offered Starlight a little wink. “We need to let loose and enjoy ourselves, remember?”

“Hi, Starlight!” Twilight Sparkle beamed, a heavy blush over her cheeks. She waved eagerly at the sight of her friend, while her other hand braced her against Juniper Montage’s shoulder. “Come on in and have some fun! If you want to try out having a penis, I can fix you up with a little transmogrification spell I learned! It’s easy and fun!”

“Heh, let’s give her a few minutes to get used to it first.” Sunset Shimmer smiled to her friend, and patted the still-stunned Starlight on the shoulder as she walked past. She stood before Juniper and Twilight and gently stepped to either side of Juniper’s head, lowering a hand down between her thighs to slowly spread her pussy. “Juniper? Wanna taste?”

“Mmm, you bet!” Juniper grinned and licked her lips, eagerly awaiting her friend to lower herself. Soon Sunset Shimmer was doing just that, kneeling down and pressing her wet, dripping pussy against Juniper’s smiling features. It didn’t take long for Juniper to get to work with a few hungry licks and a tight suckle against Sunset’s hood, and her voice even flowed out from underneath the other girl with a slightly muffled tone. “I’m feeling less evil already!”

“Starlight, just join in whenever you feel like it.” Sunset Shimmer looked over her shoulder with a smile, and then back to where she was facing Twilight Sparkle. While Twilight continued bouncing up and down on Juniper’s cock Sunset Shimmer moved to embrace her, and soon the two naked girls were kissing desperately with their bare frames pressed in close. Amber flesh met purple as they rolled their hips slowly back and forth; Sunset Shimmer’s pussy slathering Juniper’s face with nectar while Twilight’s was gripped fiercely around the same girl’s cock. Together the two gleefully rode their new friend, making it quite apparent that all that nonsense with the mirror had been forgotten!

Starlight Glimmer had encountered a great many things since Twilight Sparkle had saved her from herself, and done many things that she never would’ve imagined before. Since her redemption Starlight Glimmer had participated in a Hearth's Warming Eve festival, helped the royal sisters with a friendship problem, and even managed to save Equestria with other unlikely heroes. Could this be yet another step along her path to redemption? Could this be just another friendship lesson she’d need to tackle? As she watched Sunset and Twilight ride on Juniper with steadily increasing enthusiasm, her own body became hotter and hotter. Wearing pants in this human form was already constricting, but by now she was openly fidgeting at the heat building inside of her. She was wet...she was practically aching for contact, and yet she was still a bit too shy to speak up. For the moment she merely watched with wide eyes and a steady series of whimpers, at least until a voice from behind her mercifully spoke up to take away her loneliness.

“Ohh! This must be the new girl you told me about, Sunset Shimmer!” Spinning around would reveal to Starlight the sight of a girl she had never met; slightly older than the others with pink skin, crimson hair, and remarkably friendly features. She swept in close to Starlight and gave her a big, welcoming hug even before introducing herself, and she made it a point to let Starlight feel her heavy breasts pressing to her chest. “She’s adorable! She’s like...the new Twilight!”

“...why does everyone keep saying tha-”

“That’s Starlight Glimmer, Gloriosa Daisy!” Sunset Shimmer cut Starlight off with a giggle, just as she bucked her hips against Juniper’s face. She had peeled herself away from her kiss with Twilight long enough to watch as Gloriosa began fondling her friend, delighting in how Starlight shivered and gasped at the sudden arrival. “Starlight, this is the girl we met at Camp Everfree. She’s lots of fun!”

“Oh, we’re all lots of fun on these nights!” Gloriosa giggled, before reaching a hand up to brush her fingers down the side of Starlight’s trembling cheek. “Oh, poor thing, she’s so shy! Must be an awfully big shock seeing all your friends doing this, hmm?”

“Uh...well...you could say that.” Starlight murmured, still held within Gloriosa’s inviting grasp. She was so lightheaded by desire and worked up by watching the others that she didn’t even notice Gloriosa’s hand moving down her back, at least until it snugly fit against her rear and gave it a long, slow squeeze. “Ahhh...I...I’m still sort of working through all of it.”

“You’ll have so much more fun once you relax and enjoy.” Gloriosa purred, and her hands moved to begin sweeping away Starlight’s clothes. She was a swift worker, stripping the girl out of her sleeveless jacket and shirt, exploiting the fact that Starlight was simply too shocked to put up much resistance. By the time she had Starlight completely topless and was fondling one of her perky breasts, Gloriosa giggled and pressed a joyful kiss on her new friend’s cheek. “Don’t worry, Starlight! I got this!~”

From there, Gloriosa eased Starlight Glimmer down to the floor right where Juniper was still being ridden by two horny teenagers. The girl’s pants were torn free from her body just as smoothly as her shirt, and soon she was wearing nothing more than her knit hat and a heavy blush that swept across her face. Gloriosa Daisy purred as she peeled the second of Starlight’s socks away and tossed it to the far end of the room, and she moved a finger up to tap her nose in an affectionate fashion. She said nothing, but her smile conveyed everything she could’ve offered with words: that she was a slightly older woman that couldn’t wait to make her new friend feel as comfortable as she could. It was a smile that translated well between Starlight’s thighs as Gloriosa buried her face between them and began to wiggle her tongue back and forth.

“Hehe, that’s the spirit!” Sunset Shimmer beamed, before giving a nudge to her friend Twilight. While the purple skinned girl was still banging herself up and down on Juniper’s shaft, Sunset started to stand up before offering her lap up to Twilight’s gasping, moaning face. “Hey Twilight, think you can give me some ‘equipment?’ I haven’t gotten a blowjob from you since our last meeting!” Twilight Sparkle coyly looked up at her friend, flexed her fingers, and manipulated the magical energies around her friend’s lap to quickly oblige.

The magical student within Starlight Glimmer was fascinated to see Sunset’s human body shift to grow a thick cock with a matching pair of heavy balls, but she was far too distracted to comment. Instead, she kept grinding her pussy against Gloriosa’s mouth as Twilight scooped her hands across either side of Sunset Shimmer’s new cock and guided it straight to her mouth. She was gulping her down inch by inch right beside Starlight Glimmer, messily slurping with wet, greedy noises that sent drops of spit dangle all the way down to Juniper’s bare belly.

“Ohh! T...Tickles!” Juniper shuddered, and though she tried desperately to see the blowjob going on above her, Sunset’s lovely ass was blocking her view. Her cock throbbed desperately inside of Twilight Sparkle, and she knew that the only way to watch was to pull out - something she wasn’t prepared to do. “Sounds...sounds sloppy! Is it sloppy?”

“Ohhh yeah.” Sunset Shimmer grinned, already with a hand down to the back of Twilight’s head and fingers tangled in her hair. She kept Twilight bobbing up and down on her shaft to the point that the girl’s glasses had fogged up, and ribbons of spit danced every time she was forced to take thick amber dick down to the edge of her throat. “Twilight Sparkle’s the sloppiest cocksucker around.”

The girls all laughed at the assessment, for all of them except for Starlight knew it from firsthand experience. The newest member of the bad girl club couldn’t help but study Twilight while she worked; however, and the longer she watched the more curious she became. It was a surprise to her most of all when one of her purple hands suddenly reached out, scooping Sunset’s shaft within her grasp, and pulled the cock out of Twilight’s mouth so she could join in the fun. It was a moment of pure impulse and desire - fueled in no small part by Gloriosa steadily sucking her pussy, and soon she and Twilight were both kissing and worshipping the same amber cock, their tongues weaving back and forth and their faces a mess of spit and precum. Sunset Shimmer groaned in pleasure as she moved a hand to each of their heads, and bucked her hips ahead so she could fuck between their lips with a wet, hungry thrust.

“Well, girls, seems like Starlight’s getting used to it!” She chuckled, her knees buckling a bit before looking over her shoulder and down to Juniper. “You almost done? We’ve got so much more to show her!”

“I’m...I’m almost...almoooost…” Juniper’s face was a look of strain as she fucked Twilight’s pussy to completion, suddenly snapping her head back as pleasure overwhelmed her. Her thrashing orgasm sent her cock spasming until Twilight’s pussy and unleashing a torrent of creamy white cum, flooding the girl’s tender fuckhole and painting her insides with white. Twilight Sparkle moaned desperately as she was filled and even offered a whisper to Starlight Glimmer; her spit-covered lips at Starlight’s ear as she breathed out in a throaty, desperate voice.

“...it feels so warm when it’s inside…” She whimpered, before offering a gentle, aroused promise. “...we’ll show you tonight…”

Starlight Glimmer, by that point completely on board with the fun, smiled with a sticky face and a pussy that was well-licked and pleased. She kissed Twilight Sparkle on the cheek before offering the cock to her new friend, only whispering back once it was several inches into the nerdy girl’s throat.

“Only if I get to fill you up too, Twilight.” She giggled, and took a tight fistful of the girl’s purple ass. It might not be the Twilight Sparkle she had always wanted to see in a slutty and depraved state, but she’d do just fine!

 

For the next four long, long hours Starlight Glimmer joined the other bad girls in a beautiful form of group therapy. When Sunset Shimmer came across Twilight and Starlight’s faces and painted both girls with her cream, it was clear just how ravenous their new friend had become by how desperately Starlight slurped it from Twilight’s face and gulped it down with reckless abandon. She had even pushed Twilight Sparkle off of Juniper Montage’s lap so she could bury her face in between the girl’s thighs, just to drink more of that rich, tasty cum. It was the same sort of vibrant reaction that Juniper Montage had when she joined the group, and it was clear to them all that they had another eager and willing member.

And for hours, they enjoyed indoctrinating Starlight Glimmer to all the unique ways five formerly villainous girls could fuck. From giving Starlight a cock and watching her fuck Twilight Sparkle from behind to snapping it away and making her airtight with three others, to making her lick pussy after pussy and delight in being sprayed by their squirt. She was fucked and filled, used and enjoyed, savored and tasted all through the night, and she got to do the same with all of the others. Who knew having a cock was so much fun?! Starlight Glimmer did, now that she knew what it was like to shove it deep into Juniper Montage’s tight little ass!

And just when it seemed like the girls were running out of positions to enjoy each other in, Gloriosa Daisy’s eyes glowed a bright green and her hands stretched out to reach for her friends. Upon command wild vines burst from her heels and snaked out to her four naked friends, and while she gave a profound and vibrant “I GOT THIS” each of them found themselves stuffed with cock-shaped coils that entwined their arms and legs, pushed into their mouths, and enjoyed their asses and pussies with reckless abandon.

Starlight Glimmer groaned in pleasure; more overwhelmed than she had ever been. She was dangling upside down with two of Gloriosa’s vines pounding away at her pussy as she peeled one from her mouth, her face a mess of sticky cum that dripped from her lips at every word.

“This is amazing!” She giggled, a sentiment she had loudly proclaimed several times throughout the evening. As Sunset Shimmer pulled her own mouth away from a vine cock she offered Starlight a friendly smile, and even gave her an enthusiastic high-five between a pair of hungry sluts.

“I told you!” She beamed, and pulled Starlight over just close enough to give her a kiss filled with the taste of Gloriosa’s sticky sap-cum. “Aren’t you feeling less evil already?”

“Well, I wasn’t feeling super evil when I got here, but this is still great!” Starlight was grinning and gasping, and one eye started to twitch as she felt a vine start to squirt cream inside of her tender pussy. “Sunset, what can I ever do to repay you for inviting me?!”

Sunset Shimmer, with a sudden look of realization on her face, gave Starlight Glimmer a joyful and only slightly sinister grin.

“...there’s one more bad girl I can think of that hasn’t joined us yet!” She offered, and gave a passing slow, long lick to Juniper Montage’s cum-filled body as the vines carried it past her line of fire.

“You...you mean…?” Starlight Glimmer’s voice went to a gasp, her cheeks darkening as she realized exactly who Sunset Shimmer meant.

People in Equestria hadn’t been afraid of Nightmare Moon in years...and it was Starlight Glimmer’s duty to make sure it stayed that way. After all, it would be for Luna’s own good to have a group of her peers to talk to, to confide in, and be savagely fucked by!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [If you like my work, follow me on tumblr for more!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
